


birthday surprises

by tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Team spent hours browsing throughout all the athletic stores they could find. Hoping to get the best gift they could for their sun child teammate.And then all hell broke loose.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	birthday surprises

Sometime within the past few months, the Karasuno Volleyball Club had collectively decided on the fact that Hinata was basically a _gift_ from _god_. It didn't take long for all of them to be utterly and hopelessly involve with his sunshine smiles, whether the love was platonic or romantic differed given the person but it was there. 

There were a few unspoken rules amongst them, never said out loud but were there nonetheless:

_1\. No one is allowed to hurt Hinata in anyway or upset him (Kageyama frowned deeply at this one, knowing that his daily jabs at Hinata would now be monitored even further)_

_2\. Don't fight for Hinata's favouritism ( the boy was rather adamant about not having a favourite and they knew if they prodded further, he would get upset and that was the last thing he wanted)_

And then that lands them about a week ago, it had been a team sleep over. The members practically fought each other to get the spot next Hinata, trying not to show their disappointment when Hinata ended up between Kageyama (who showed no interest in the ginger so far) and the wall. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of birthdays when the found out that Hinata's birthday was less 2 weeks away.

"Say Hinata-Fun? When's your birthday?" Sugawara asked his underclassmen, with a fond smile splayed across his lips as he quirked an eyebrow in the small spiker direction. Hinata looked as though he was thinking for a minute, and then he shot a large smiled at Suga, (suga was forced to turn away for a second, lest he go basically blind). "Uh, around june 22nd I think?" Sugawara had to mentally kick himself to stop him from smothering the boy in a hug as his brows furrowed together and lips curled into a slight pout at the realization he didnt know his own birthday.

"Baka Hinata!" Kageyama called out to his best friend from beside him, pointedly ignoring the sharp glares that were directed at him across the room. "Your birthday is on the 21st boke" Hinata let out a soft noise of confirmation and then turned back to smile at them again.

The next question that was asked was quite possibly the cause of this whole situation. And this was Tanaka's question, so technically it is tanaka's fault. They were talking about presents when they were hit with the sudden realization that had no clue what to get their precious sunshine child. They tried many times to coax out from the ginger what he wanted but the spiker stayed tightly, adamantly refusing a present and saying that them being there was enough.

Its safe to say barely anyone had gotten sleep that night, _though the sight of a sleepy hinata was certainly heart-melting._

_so that's how they landed up here..._

"Okay mission: gethinatathebestgiftpossible is a go!" Tanaka whisper-yelled into the club room, most of the members had stayed back to plan this. They'd been stumbling over their own feet trying to think of something ever since the sleepover a week ago. In the end they decided that it might be best if they got something together.

They felt guilt creep over them as they were reminded once more that they had no clue what Hinata might like, so they dragged the one person they though might know into the clubroom. "Ne, Kageyama-kun! what do you think he'll like? You're his best friend" Kageyama pinned Suga with a bored look, "That dumbass will like anything you give him as long as you put effort into it" He glanced around the room, he could practically _see_ the gears moving in his teammates heads at his words. _simps_

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go" Kageyama gave an awkward half-bow and walked outside to join Hinata who was waiting at the bike racks

-

"OOKAY!! I'm thinking we should get him something volleyball themed?" Noya suggested to the circle around him, out of the entire team, almost everyone (even tsukishima!) had chosen to stay back for this discussions, only the managers, kageyama and the birthday boy himself missing from the circle that was formed on the floor of the club room.

Suga crinkled his nose in distaste, a slight frown planting itself on his face "but he does volleyball everyday? don't you think it might get boring eventually?" Tsukishima snorted from across the room, pushing up his glasses with his hand.

"This is _Hinata_ we're talking about, the boy lives and breathes volleyball, I promise you something volleyball related is probably the best thing we could get him"

Tsukishima's statement was met with a confirming hum throughout the room. Hinata's passion and love for volleyball they all admired greatly

"What about a new volleyball?" Yamaguchi shook his head, "No he already has too many, his mum would kill us"

Tanaka tapped a hand to his chin, as though he was thinking, (tanaka? thinking??) "What if we got that volleyball signed by a player he likes?"

A silence took over the room before it erupted in happy screams varying from "tanaka thats an awesome idea!" to "who are you and what have you done with tanaka-san" _thanks tsukishima_

"I hate to be the bad news bearer but who's signature? and how?" Daichi glanced nervously at his teammates, "I know he'll love a signature from _any_ player but i want it to be from someone that he really admires y'know?" 

The room solemnly nodded, the athletes frowning into theyre laps trying to figure out what to gift their sunshine. "What about the little giant" Tsukishima looked up from his position on the floor, "My brother went to school with him, I might be able to get a signature" He admitted slowly turning his gaze away from his teammates

"AWWW TSUKKI YOU DO CARE!!!"

"Shut up Yamaguchi"

"HOLY SMOKES THATS AN AWESOME IDEA"

"CURSE YOU TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH GOOD IDEAS"

Asahi sighed at his teammates, but he couldn't help the fond smile that took over his face. _God they were absolutely smitten for the middle blocker._ "How 'bout we go to the mall this weekend? We can get a few more small things for Hinata along with the signed volleyball"

The room positively lit up, strangled happy cries ringing out in agreement to meet the ace's suggestion.

\- `###` -

Most of the team were heading out to the mall one early Saturday morning. With the exception of Kageyama and Hinata. (they wondered why kageyama denied to join them, the black haired setter should've been the first to jump at the chance to get his best friend something). They got quite a few stares, strangers staring in confusion and some in shock as around 7 well-built high school boys browsed throughout all the athletic stores they could find. Hoping to get the best gift they could.

And then all hell broke loose. The team was walking around the mall, slightly sulking because they hadn't found anything for Hinata yet. They new he would be happy with just the volleyball but they couldn't help but want to give him more. After what felt like hours of searching through stores, the team retired to the food court, most of them exhausted from the walking and quite hungry.

They had chosen to sit on the balcony level of the food court. Mostly because of the large table (they didnt want to separate) but the view was one they appreciated too. Everything was going perfectly fine until then, they were chatting with each other about possible future plays or more ideas for a gift when they heard Yamaguchi let out a chocked cough.

Suga turned his head on instinct, to check if his underclassmen was okay when he saw what Yamaguchi was looking at. "Isn't that... Hinata?" Suga's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

The rest of the team’s eyes widened at the statement and followed where Suga and Yamaguchi's eyes were fixed upon. They were met with the sight of an impatient Hinata Shouyou, seated along one of the tables right at the large window that lit up the food court. He was sitting quietly, fidgeting with his fingers and occasionally looking at his phone, not paying much attention to his teammates that had started to gawk at him in worry that he would find out their surprise. They were frozen in spot, only relenting to duck slightly behind the real and peer through the gaps between the railings when Daichi harshly pulled them down with him. They were currently the poster team for panic, worrying out of their minds at the though of Hinata's surprise getting spoiled.

They glanced at the sunshine child, they were in a perfect hiding place from where they could see Hinata, but he couldn’t see them. They knew passerby's were probably gawking at them and giving them odd stares but they didnt care. They were rather focused in hiding from the boy they deeply adored right now.

They knew they had to be extra careful, despite his demeanour Hinata was quite observant. Who knew why Hinata was there? He wasn't really the type to spend the weekend _shopping_ of all things. He was probably out with his family. _Yeah,_ that was probably it, he did look like he was waiting for someone, especially now that he jumped up looking ahead of him and _suddenly looked so happy and_ —

 _"What the everlasting fuck? why is Kageyama here_ " Tanaka narrowed his eyes at the tall figure of their starter setter that was approaching Hinata. "Is he trying to ruin the surprise for Hinata? _Cause if he is i swear_ -" Ennoshita clamped the spiker mouth shut, "Relax, they're best friends you know? they're probably getting new kneepads or something" He tried reasoning with these teenagers that were acting like 5 year olds, _oh excuse him, 5 and half._

The entire team was frozen in spot as they saw it happen. They saw Kageyama approach Hinata with what was probably the biggest smile they had ever seen him smile, _that_ was enough to throw them off. But they were left choking and gawking as Kageyama _picked up_ Hinata and spun him around, laughing-

They stood there utterly _useless_ and _frozen_ as they saw Kageyama press his lips to Hinata's, who only giggled like it was the most normal thing in the world and reciprocated the act.

"HOLY SHIT!" Noya screamed practically almost leaping off the balcony, gripping the railing with such strength that his knuckles were turning white,"KAGEYAMA!!"

The libero's loud yell (it was more like a howl really) knocked the team back into sense, and startling the innocent shoppers around them with his loud volume. Unfortunately, they weren't the only people that were notified of the Volleyball Teams presence by the yell. Hinata and Kageyama both scanned around to see the source of the yell that had screamed out Kageyama's name.

Hinata and Kageyama both looked up towards a fuming Nishinoya, who was only being held in place by the vice like grip Ennoshita had on him. Tanaka desperately tried to pull him down into hiding again and Suga started berating the libero for revealing their position until the entire team dissolved into a screaming match which kept going until Daichi screamed at them all to shut up. 

Their act had been found, they had been discovered by the very person they didn't want seeing them. Begrudgingly they all sat up, glaring down at Kageyama. Hinata stood to Kageyama's side, slightly frowning in confusion until Kageyama wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder in an effort to ease the boy. But he didn’t seem to have any trouble in smirking at his teammates and grinned wider in their direction as he pulled Hinata's body closer to him, whispering something in his hear that caused the boy to blush furiously. 

If they weren't already seething at the sight of Kageyama so _close_ to Hinata, they would've melted at the adorable sight.

With a fierce look of determination, Kageyama pulled Hinata impossibly close to him, wrapping his arms around a very confused Hinata's waist, who almost as if on instinct hooked his own around Kageyama's neck as the setter kissed him again, rather roughly and boldly, as if to make a point. The entire team exploded in angry and confusing yells, cursing out a smirking Kageyama which only encouraged him on more as he was basically _eating_ poor Hinata's mouth (who didn't know if he wanted to die from the embarrassment of being watched by his teammates or yearn at the sharp tongue that was exploring his mouth)

"KAGEYAMA," Noya screeched once again being held back by both Asahi and Ennoshita. This was Nishinoya, the chance that he’d make the jump was extremely possible.

They were hoping the scream would at least startle the two and make them separate ( they seriously didn't like the view of Kageyama's tongue shoved down Hinata's throat) but the yell only got the opposite of what they wished. Kageyama deepened the kiss even further, _what the fuck??,_ and pulled Hinata with him towards the corner of the Food court where they finally broke apart, gasping for breath with puffed lips.

The team was currently scrambling to get to a proud Kageyama and a flushed Hinata, they almost got there, if it weren't for Kageyama who merely smirked at them and grabbed Hinata's hand, running in the opposite direction. They tried to catch up, they really did, but Hinata and Kageyama were the fastest on the team, the two first years lost them quite easily.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ Kageyama on monday." Tanaka growled out, the picture of the setter kissing Hinata still fresh in his mind. 

\- `###` -

"WHAT WAS THAT TOBIO?" Hinata yelped, dropping into Kageyama's lap as they collapsed in front of a park right after their _entire team_ had watched them kiss.

"A kiss," Kageyama grinned at the oranget in his lap and kissed him again, somehow even deeper than the show he had put on for their teammates. 

Hinata visibly relaxed into the Kageyama's hold, melting into Kageyama's lips before he bit lightly at them. He slowly pulled back, smiling softly up at the other’s glee-filled expression, “It’s not a competition _Bakayama_ , you know I like you most” The spiker slightly pouted while saying that.

Kageyama only rolled his eyes before capturing the boy's pout in a kiss, the pure pride and joy that filled Kageyama at the soft sound of content Hinata let out at their kiss left him smiling. Hinata really had no clue how popular it was, and no, Hinata was quite wrong at that part, _it was certainly a competition and Kageyama had just won the gold medal._

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, i really _really_ like relationship reveals :-)
> 
> Bonus: daichi and asahi had to physically restrain Nishinoya and Suga from jumping Kageyama the next monday  
> (who was acting way too smug around them)
> 
> i might do similar versions with other ships idky??
> 
> anyways everyone loves hinata, hope you enjoyed this !!


End file.
